The Neo Generation
by Mizuroze
Summary: Hikari and Tatsuya are twins, who are about to turn 14. But, something strange occurs and pulls them into the world of magic. Everybody, meet the new Cardcaptors! Please read and review, cause I never get reviews on my stories and I would like more.
1. The New Cardcaptors

The Neo Generation

By: Mizuroze

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, even though I would like to, but I do own the characters I made up.

She walked down the hallway, into the library, where her husband was working on a magic seal.

"It's okay hunny, we'll be alright." He said.

"But will they be okay." She asked, pointing down to her overly large belly.

"Yes dear, they will be just fine." He stated.

"Good, but will we be able to help them if we need to?"

"I don't know, but we have to do this, or there won't be a world for them to live in."

"Okay, lets do this." She stepped into the magic circle next to her husband, and held out her staff. The small wings grew large and the star in the center started turning in circles. Her husband held up his sword and the jewel on it started to glow. The room filled with light and the two lovers passed out in the magic circle. Her staff fell to ground and disappeared slowly into a pile of feathers.

Hikari

I ran down the hall, anxious to get to my classroom. I knew I was late, but I was hoping the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet. I pulled the door open and a group of people applauded.

"You made it in time," my friend Akane said.

"Well, I wouldn't have been this close to being late if my idiot brother had woken me up." I stated, glaring in his direction.

"Well, Hikari, you should wake up on time in the morning, you can't blame me." My evil twin brother, Tatsuya mentioned.

"Just ignore him," my other friend, Usagi, said.

"Do you want us to stop by in the morning to wake you," Akane asked.

"No, I can manage. I'll just ask my mother for help," I replied.

"Class, it's time to start," our teacher, Mr. Oyasumi, said. We all sat down in our assigned seats and started the day.

Tatsuya

I walked in the door, with my sister close behind me. She's such a pain, acting like everything is my fault, but I can deal with it, nothing really matters anyway. We walked into the kitchen and I went straight to the fridge for a snack.

"Your such a pig, Tatsuya," Hikari said.

"Deal with it," I replied, with a piece of toast hanging out of my mouth. As we argued my mom walked in the kitchen.

"What are you doing home mom, shouldn't you be at work?" Hikari asked her.

"Yes, I should be, but I forgot something." She smiled back at us. "I've got it and I wanted to say hello to you before I headed back to work."

"Well, see ya mom." I replied.

"Don't be rude Tatsuya. Love you mom, see you later." My sister said.

"See you kids." Our mother replied.

After mom left my sister yelled, "What is wrong with you, why are you so rude all the time?"

"Why do you care?" I answered, and then I ran up the stairs to my room. I pulled out a picture of my mom when she was a kid. Wow, her hair was so short! Now it's long, like her mothers was.

My sister is popular at school, everyone loves her, but I have no friends. I guess I'm just not good enough for them. Our 14th birthday is just around the corner, and I'm sure all the people who show up will be her friends. The only thing I wish is that I had some friends. That's all I want, friends.

_Bang! _A loud noise came up the stairs.

"What did you do?" I yelled down to Hikari.

"It wasn't me," she cried. "Come check it out Tatsuya, I'm scared."

"Fine." I yelled. I ran down the stairs and found my sister standing outside of the library door.

"It came from in there." She said. She had a baseball bat clutched in her hand, ready to defend herself if need be.

"Don't be a scardy cat," I said.

"Just open the door!" She demanded.

"Fine, fine," I replied. I grabbed the doorknob, totally unarmed and shoved the door open. We didn't see anything so I walked in.

"Look around," Hikari said.

"But I'm scared to go alone," I mocked. "Come with me."

"But, I don't wanna." She complained.

"Just come."

"Fine." She snuck into the room and we started looking around for what had made the mysterious noise. We had almost finished looking around the library and nothing was suspicious at all, but as soon as we turned the corner, we realized what had made the noise.

"Oh, it was just a book that had fallen, hehe." Hikari said.

"What, I've read every book in this library and I've never seen that one." I replied, confused.

"Maybe mom brought it back with her and put it in here before she left. Don't worry, it's probably nothing." My sister said. I wasn't so sure, so I went over to the book. It was pink and had a lion on the front and some complex designs on the back.

"This doesn't look like a book." I said.

"Who cares, just put it back," my sister pleaded. But, I didn't listen to her, and just opened the book.

"They look like cards." I said.

"How cool!" My sister exclaimed. She took the top card off. "What does it say? I can't read English."

"It says _Windy_." I replied.

"_Windy, _how cool. I didn't know you knew English." She said.

"What do you think I do when you hang out with your friends?"

"I thought you just read."

"No, I study other languages, I also know a little French."

"_Windy_ what a strange name. What does it mean?" When Hikari said _Windy_ again the air in the room started to move about and the books started falling of the shelves. The cards in the strange book started to move and flew up and out of the roof.

"What the heck?!" I screamed.

"Ahhh!" My sister yelled. As quick as it started, it ended and all the cards in the book were gone, but one floated to the ground by our feet. The name was _Wood. _I picked it up and looked at the strange book. It started to glow faintly so I threw it to the floor.

"What the hell?" I said. My sister and I looked at the book and a small stuffed animal floated out of it.

"Hello, my name is Keroberos, but you can call me Kero." The creature said in an Osaka accent.

"Ummm…hi." Hikari said.

"Hello," I replied.

"Who opened the book?" He asked.

"I did, but Hikari made the cards go flying." I replied.

"Hey, don't blame this on me." Hikari yelled.

"Whoa, your name is Hikari? I assume your Tatsuya, aren't ya?" Kero asked.

"Um…yeah, how did you know?" I questioned.

"He, you two are just like your mother." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"I knew your mother, Sakura. She owned this book after Clow Reed." Kero said.

"Who now?" I asked.

"What, you mean your mother didn't tell you?" We both shook our heads. "Do you still have any of the cards?"

"We have this one." I pulled out _Wood._

"Hmm…who held it?" He asked.

"It fell in front of me," I responded.

"Well then, right your name on the card so it won't cause havoc." Kero ordered. I did as he said. "Good, now you can put it back in the book. Also, since you two scattered the cards, you have to collect them." After he said that, a staff and a sword keychain came out of the book.

"Wow," I said.

"I have chosen you two to become the new Cardcaptors, so Hikari, please step forward." Hikari stepped up next to Kero, with a nervous look on her face. _"Key of the seal. Someone wishes to make a contract with you. A girl. Her name is Hikari. Key! Bestow your power on her! RELEASE!_ Now Hikari, grab the staff." (A.n the stanza thingy that Kero said actually comes from the book, so don't sue me for using it.) As a light swirled around Hikari, she reached out and grabbed the staff. It grew to its full length and the light vanished.

"What the?" Hikari asked, then she fell to the floor.

"Hikari!" I yelled.

"She'll be fine, she just used to much magic." Kero responded. "Now, for you."

"What?! Me?!" I replied. The sword flew in front of me and was also surrounded by a bright light.

"Now reach out and grab it kiddo." Kero said. I reached out and grabbed the hilt of the sword and the light resigned. The world started going dark and the last thing I saw was Kero as I fell to the floor.

That's all for now. Please R&R. And for those of you who don't know, A.N. means authors note. And when you review, tell me if you think I should only use the cards they have in the book, or all 52 of the ones they have on the TV show. Thank you. Bye.


	2. At the Zoo

The Neo Generation

By: Mizuroze

Disclaimer: For those of you who still need a disclaimer in the second chapter, I do not own Cardcaptors, but the characters I made up I do own, and part of the plot.

A.N. From now on this will be from Tatsuya's P.O.V. unless I say otherwise. Okie-dokie?

I started to gain consciousness and I slowly opened my eyes. They felt incredibly heavy, and I just barely got them opened. As soon as I opened my eyes I saw a fuzzy golden lion with wings floating in front of my face.

"Gah!" I screamed.

"You okay," Hikari asked me from somewhere behind the stuffed animal.

"Ummm…. yeah." I responded.

"Good," the stuffed animal, Kero, said.

"Now what?" Hikari asked.

"You've gotta capture the cards." Kero acknowledged.

"There's more?" Hikari gasped.

"Duh!" I replied.

"Why do you have to be like that Tatsuya?" She cried.

"That's just who I am." I answered.

"Now, now kids, settle down." Kero butted in. We got up and walked out to the living room.

"So, how do we catch them??" Hikari asked.

"You have to wait for them to come to you." Kero responded.

"What!? That doesn't make any sense. It would take forever to just wait." Hikari exclaimed.

"Well, I think it's fine." I replied.

"You can look for them if you want, but it's not that easy." Kero said. "You would have to look for them in their card form, and that can be hard to find."

"Fine with me, what now?" I asked.

"How 'bout some food," Kero replied.

"All right, to the kitchen," I claimed, standing up, and then heading to the fridge.

Hours later, Kero and I had finished eating, and we were sitting in the living room watching TV. Hikari was sitting on the floor sulking.

"Hey, what's wrong kiddo?" Kero asked her.

" I don't have time to go running off when some CARD starts reeking havoc!" She yelled.

"Look, if a card shows up, I'm sure most people would be running away from it, so your friends will probably run." Kero explained.

"Plus, it will help you lose all that extra fat." I teased, taking a sip of my coke.

"Tatsuya, you are such a jerk!" she yelled at me. But then, our conversation was interrupted by an announcement on the television.

_"Down town, in the city zoo, a strange phenomenon occurred. A giant gust of wind blew many trees and animals into the air. None of the meteorologists now what could be causing this strange occurrence. But…" _the reporter was cut of by a giant gust of wind and the channel went black. By that time I was on my feet, because of this feeling I had.

"Is it…" I asked, and Kero simply nodded his head. Hikari sighed, and we headed toward the door. As soon as I was out the door, I jumped on my skateboard and headed toward the zoo. Hikari soon joined me on her scooter. We rushed toward the zoo and soon arrived. People were running in every direction and the zoo was empty. Above the penguin exhibit, there was a giant whirlwind and penguins were soaring through the air.

"Oh no." Hikari exclaimed.

"Well, lets get in there and help them!" I exclaimed, a little impatient. I ran into the zoo and I pulled out the sword keychain. As soon as I pulled it in front of me, it's size increased.

_"Key that hides the forces of darkness, show me your true form! By the covenant, I, Hikari, command you! Release!"_ Hikari yelled behind me and ran up to stand next to me.

"Use _Wood_ to help the penguins!" Kero yelled to me.

"_Wood_, extend you branches and get the penguins down!" I yelled as I hit the _Wood_ card with the tip of my blade. From it, thick branches extended and grabbed hold of the penguins that were in the air. It then, pulled them safely to the ground.

"Something's wrong!" Kero exclaimed. "_Windy_ is normally a gentle card, why is it being so vicious!" The whirlwind suddenly lurched forward, and headed directly toward Hikari.

"Hikari, move!" I yelled, but yet, she stood still as a statue. I had to take action, so I sprang at her and knocked her over. But in my haste to rescue my sister, I didn't think about myself, and the whirlwind picked me up and tossed me into the air.

"GAH!" I yelled as I hung in mid-air. "Help!"

"Hold on kiddo!" Kero yelled as he dove to my sister. "You've gotta do something!" But, alas, all Hikari did was sit there, staring, so as always, it was up to me to save myself.

Pulling out my sword, I yelled "_Wood_" and touched the tip of my sword to the card, and vines came from the ground and pulled me down. When I safely reached the ground, the whirlwind slowed down, then disappeared completely.

"You okay kid," Kero asked me.

"Yeah, fine, " I responded, glaring at Hikari. She just stared at me, in a very confused manner.

"Why'd you save me?" She asked.

Surprised, I looked at her and responded, "You're my little sister, I'm supposed to protect you." She just nodded and headed toward the entrance. Turning around, I followed her. When we got to street, I hopped on my skateboard and Hikari got on her scooter. Then, we headed home.

When we got home, mom was on the couch with a cookie, and dad was watching the news. "We're home," I told them. They both nodded and went back to watching the TV. I grabbed a hold of Kero and ran up to my room. Hikari followed me up.

"Now what?" I turned and looked at Kero.

"I don't know kiddo," he responded, "but I think the key is to find out why _Windy _is so angry. That will help us know how to calm it down."

"How do we do that?!" Hikari questioned.

"I'm not sure." He replied, and sat on my desk, with a look of thoughtful frustration on his face. I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to come up with a plan of action.

"I wonder if mom saw anything about the zoo? Do you think she would know that it was a Clow card?" Hikari questioned.

"Probably," Kero responded, but quickly went back to thinking.

"I'm gonna go ask her if she'll need help with dinner," Hikari sighed.

"It is about that time, isn't it," I replied. My sister looked at me, confused why I wouldn't want food, but shrugged it off and headed downstairs.

Hikari

As I headed down the stairs, I thought about my brother and wondered why he would even care if I got hurt. But as I though back on our childhood, I recalled many times were he had saved me.

As I was reaching the bottom of the staircase, I heard mom talking to dad.

"Do you think the kids have met Kero yet?" She asked him.

"I bet you they have, what else would explain the _mysterious _whirlwind," my dad replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I have enough magic left to tell that it is Clow Card," mom answered, "but do you think they can handle it?"

"Don't worry dear," my dad said as he put his arm around my mom, "they'll be fine. I know Tatsuya will protect Hikari if anything happens. Plus, you were only ten when you started to collect cards. They're almost fourteen. They should be fine."

"You're right," she said. Then, they started talking about something random. I sat on the stairs and took in all the information that I had just received. A couple minutes later, I got off the stairs and slowly headed toward my mom and dad.

"Hey mom," I said, "Do you want help with dinner?"

"It is that time, isn't it?" She replied. "Sure, come help me." We headed to the kitchen and started making noodles. In the middle of setting the table the phone rang.

"I'll get it," I stated, heading in that direction. I reached out and grabbed the phone.

"Hello," I asked.

"Hey, Hikari," it was Akane, "did you see the news?"

"You mean the whirlwind?" I asked.

"Yeah, isn't it weird," she asked.

"Yeah, it sure is," I replied, a little shaken.

"Are you ready for your birthday tomorrow?" She asked.

"What? Oh, right. I can't wait." Around me, life was moving on, and it was hard to think that after all that, everyone else was oblivious to what was really going on.

"You okay, you seem a little out of it," she questioned.

"I'm fine, but a little shaken, today has been hectic," I responded.

"All right," Akane said.

"I have to go, it's time for dinner." I told her.

"Kay, talk to you later."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went back to the table. By then, my mom had finished setting the table and it was time to eat. I called up to Tatsuya, and went to sit down. The rest of the evening was nice, and I started to forget what had happened at the zoo, until I fell asleep…

Haha, what do you think? Please review and give me your opinion. Don't forget to tell my if you think I should use only the cards in the manga or all 52 in the series. Keep reading.


End file.
